


Fan Art: Beneath The Tree for Celestial Harmonies Zine: Cider & Cocoa edition

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Crowley (Good Omens), Holiday, M/M, Other, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Zine: Celestial Harmonies 2020 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method
Summary: Crowley lying beneath the tree to look up at the twinkling lights as he remembers what it was like to create the stars long ago.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa





	Fan Art: Beneath The Tree for Celestial Harmonies Zine: Cider & Cocoa edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my zine piece for Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa edition. It was a lot of fun to work on this zine, and I am honored to also be a contributor.

You can find more of my art on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIds5jCFWIm/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1335617538886164482/photo/1), and [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/636857709806993408/beneath-the-tree-crowley-is-lying-beneath-the-tree), as well as [amadness2method.com.](https://www.amadness2method.com/art/)


End file.
